


Зорко одно лишь сердце

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, relationship centric, альтернативная версия сюжета, эмоциональный калека встречает на своем жизненном пути калеку физического
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: После они сидят на еще на разогретом за день асфальте, который еще не успел остыть, опершись спиной на дверцы тачки, снова молча, но теперь он уже не чувствует дискомфорта от тишины.- Мне еще много чего надо спросить, - внезапно признается Неро.Данте смотрит на него и не может найти ни одной причины отказать.- Валяй, - говорит он.





	Зорко одно лишь сердце

\- Какого черта ты не поднимаешь трубку? – с порога заявляет ему Леди, распахивая дверь с такой силой, что она ударяется о стену.

Триш заходит вслед за ней как всегда степенно, но даже в ее ленивых движениях есть спешка, так что Данте понимает, что дело серьезное, так что он приоткрывает даже не один, а сразу два глаза.

Говорят они одновременно.

\- Вергилий вернулся, - говорит Триш.

\- Неро пострадал, - говорит Леди.

Обе тут же вопросительно переглядываются, и у каждой на лице написано удивление от того, что другая посчитала свою новость важнее.

Остатки сна покидают Данте в мгновение, он тут же оказывается на ногах. Он успевает накинуть плащ еще до того, как шлепается на пол выпущенный из рук журнал.

\- Где он? – спрашивает Данте, закидывая пистолеты в плечевую кобуру.

Триш приподнимает бровь. Леди складывает руки на груди.

\- Пацан, - поясняет Данте, недовольный тем, что ему приходится говорить это вслух. – Где он?

\- С тебя двадцатка, - победно заявляет Леди в сторону Триш. Та лишь заводит глаза.

\- Поехали, - говорит она Данте.

Леди гонит так, что до приюта они доезжают едва ли за двадцать минут, хотя это на другом конце города. И она, и Триш молчат, а Данте все не может придумать, как же спросить что случилось, чтобы это звучало максимально расслабленно. Поэтому он тоже молчит, но ближе к концу дороги это становится совсем невыносимо.

\- Так кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что произошло? – наконец, не выдерживает он.

\- Еще двадцатка, - говорит Леди Триш, оборачиваясь к ней на заднее сиденье тачки.

Триш ощутимо пихает его коленом через сиденье в спину.

\- Вергилий заявился прямо в приют, - говорит она, пока Леди паркуется возле фургона Нико. – Он был плох, совсем плох.

\- Каким образом он выбрался в этот мир? – спрашивает Данте. – И когда?

\- Никто не знает, - пожимает плечами Триш. – Я подергала за кое-какие ниточки в аду, по пока глухо. Он просто объявился на пороге, чтобы забрать то, что ему принадлежит.

\- В каком смысле?

\- В таком, что он выдрал из Неро Ямато. Вместе с рукой.

\- Твою мать, - емко комментирует ситуацию Данте. – Он знает?

Леди отрицательно качает головой.

\- Наверное, это был не лучший момент, чтобы сказать ему, кто это был.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Данте.

В пристройке к приюту совсем тихо. Нико, караулящая у дверей, кивает им – даже не говорит ничего, и Данте понимает, что дело совсем плохо, если даже она молчит.

Неро выглядит хреново. Данте быстро отводит взгляд от простыни, которой он накрыт – она лежит плоско чуть ниже того места, где должен был быть локоть – и задерживается глазами на обескровленном лице.

\- Он так и не просыпается, - говорит ему заплаканная Кирие.

\- Я вызвала Костолома, - поясняет Леди, указывая на капельницу. – Он почистил из раны, что мог, и зашил.

\- Но он забрал не все, - продолжает Триш. – Какие-то ошметки руки остались.

Остальное Данте понимает без слов. От потери конечности даже он долго оправляется, а в Неро куда больше человеческого. И если уж Верг забрал руку не целиком, оставив демоническую часть, она продолжит расти – и теперь, когда без Ямато ей некуда перенаправлять мощь, расти она будет, захватывая оставшуюся человеческую часть, пока не порвет ее от переизбытка энергии.

Проще говоря, Неро обречен.

\- Моя кровь не подходит, - говорит Триш.

Еще бы она подходила. Тело, где течет кровь Спарды, не сможет принять кровь обычного демона.

\- Костолом оставил еще капельницу? – спрашивает он у Леди, и она кивает.

Он скидывает плащ и заворачивает рукав, открывая локоть, пока Леди вставляет в капельницу иглу. Данте садится на стул с левой стороны кровати, старательно избегая взгляда в сторону Неро, собирает пальцы в кулак несколько раз, разгоняя кровь.

\- Ну, с этим будет проблема, - заявляет ему Леди, подсоединив один конец капельницы к Неро и держа свободную иглу в руках.

\- Есть что-нибудь острое? – спрашивает Данте, на пробу сгибая-разгибая локоть руки, которую он превращает в демоническую форму. Черно-красная чешуя горит внутренним огнем на стыках.

Он перехватывает нож, который кидает ему Леди из своей поясной кобуры, с нажимом вставляет лезвие в зазор межд чешуйками и тянет, открывая пылающую огненную плоть. Дальше уже действует Триш – она быстро вставляет свободную иглу в вену, которую видно только ей, и ставит отодранную чешуйку на место, закрывая рану.

Данте следит за тем, как медленно ползет по трубке темно-красная, почти черная кровь из его руки, как она проходит открытый на полную регулятор и, наконец, достигает локтя Неро.

Руку жжет, чужое тело принимает его кровь охотно, так что Данте откидывается на спинку стула и приготавливается ждать, уставившись на часы на противоположной стене.

На пятой минуте Неро открывает глаза.

 

***

 

\- Какого черта, - первое, что говорит Неро, заторможенно проводя взглядом по комнате и натыкаясь глазами на Данте, который сидит ближе всех.

Он смотрит на него со странным выражением лица, но потом резко хмурится и прослеживает взглядом трубку капельницы от локтя Данте до своего. Без особых размышлений он подрывается с кровати и тянется выдрать иглу из руки – и долго непонимающе смотрит на забинтованную культю на месте правого предплечья.

\- О, - только и говорит Неро и бессильно откидывается обратно на подушку, будто из него разом выкачали весь воздух.

\- Тоже рад был повидаться, пацан, - усмехается Данте, доставая иглу из своей руки. Из-за перемены давления оставшаяся в трубке кровь вытекает, капая на простыню, расползаясь темными каплями.

Неро косит в его сторону глазом, пока Данте выходит, а к нему подсаживается Кирие, взявшись за его оставшуюся ладонь.

\- Ну как? – спрашивает его за порогом комнаты Нико.

Данте пожимает плечами.

\- Жить будет.

\- Недолго, - перебивает его Триш.

\- Недолго, - соглашается Данте.

\- Но… но что же делать? – в голосе Нико слышится почти паника. – Надо что-то сделать, - уверенне заявляет она.

\- Мне нужен телефон, - говорит ей Данте.

\- Зачем?

\- Вернуть старый должок.

\- Ты не думаешь, что сейчас не лучшее время? – вступает в разговор Триш.

\- У тебя есть другие предложения? – поворачивается к ней Данте.

\- Он сейчас на другом конце страны, в Редгрейве.

\- Значит придется ехать быстро, - пожимает плечами Данте.

Триш смотрит на него слишком уж внимательно.

\- Поедем мы с Леди, - говорит она.

\- Нет, - качает головой Данте. – Вы останетесь здесь на случай того, когда о возвращении пронюхает Орден и заявится сюда.

\- Если ты поедешь сейчас, ты упустишь след, - говорит Триш. – Он не объявлялся почти двадцать лет.

Данте молчит. Подбирать слова ему не хочется.

\- Ждать я уже научился, - говорит он, заканчивая разговор.

Это конечно, полная чушь, и Триш тоже прекрасно это знает. Ждать, ха. Скорее уж Данте научится вовремя платить по счетам, чем ждать.

Другое дело, что ждать, пока след Вергилия снова всплывет, он готов. Но не ждать, пока Неро доконает рана. Только вот признавать это вслух он не планирует.

Триш кидает ему ключи от машины, и Данте ловит их на лету.

\- Ты знаешь, что будет, если помнешь ее тачку, - предупреждает она.

\- Верну в целости и сохранности, - ухмыляется Данте, и Триш скептически хмыкает.

Данте быстро спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, там, где возле кухни висит телефон. Он набирает номер по памяти, трубку берут после первого гудка.

\- Моррисон? – говорит Данте. – Мне кое-что нужно.

\- Забудь, - говорит Моррисон.

\- Я не прошу, - говорит ему Данте. – Я тебя просто предупреждаю, что мне нужно.

Моррисон лишь вздыхает на другом конце провода.

\- Редгрейв? – спрашивает Данте.

\- Редгрейв, - подтверждает Моррисон.

 

***

 

Выезжают они ночью.

Леди живо вызывается организовать взрыв, чтобы отвлечь одного из шпионов Ордена возле черного хода и дать им окно, чтобы сбежать незамеченными. У них едва ли пара минут – большая часть которых уходит на то, чтобы Неро неловко спустился с пожарной лестницы.

\- Ты прыгай, я поймаю, - насмешливо говорит ему снизу Данте, и Неро яростно поворачивается, чтобы ответить, но в процессе задевает раненой рукой перекладину лестницы и едва не кричит от боли.

Данте хочется ударить себя по лицу, пока он смотрит на то, как Неро прижимается лбом к холодному металлу лестницы, приходя в себя. Заканчивает спуск он уже молча, молчат они и когда садятся в машину, и Данте резко дает по газам, выезжая на главную дорогу, чтобы затеряться в потоке движения.

Чтобы немного разрядить тишину, Данте включает радио, но Неро тут же вырубает его. Только когда они выезжают за черту города он подает голос.

\- Редгрейв? – спрашивает он.

\- Он самый, - подтверждает Данте с облегчением – раз уж Неро заводит разговор, возможно не все так и плохо. – Бывал на востоке раньше?

\- Ни разу, - качает головой Неро.

Он открывает окно, опираясь на дверь остатком локтя.

\- Где ты был последний год? – задает, наконец, давно подвисший в воздухе вопрос Неро.

\- Да знаешь, - неопределенно поводит в воздухе рукой Данте. – Работа.

\- Какая еще работа, - говорит Неро. – Мы с Нико брали все заказы на демонов в городе. Ты не объявился ни на одном.

\- Ты что, ездил на заказы, ожидая меня там найти? – фыркает Данте и тут же осекается, глядя как набычивается Неро.

\- Надо было навестить, - говорит он. – Старых знакомых.

\- От них ты тоже сбежал, не сказав ни слова?

\- Эй, у нас есть какие-то проблемы, которые ты хотел обсудить, пацан? – предостерегающе говорит ему Данте.

\- Да что ты, - пожимает плечами Неро. – Абсолютно никаких.

Дальше они едут молча. Спустя какое-то время Данте, не в силах уже выносить затянувшуюся тишину, спрашивает первое, что приходит ему в голову.

\- Как рука?

Неро косится на него. Вопрос крайне тупорылый, это факт, но надо же было сказать хоть что-то.

\- Ее нету, - с сарказмом отвечает, наконец, Неро.

\- Заводиться не обязательно.

\- Спрашивать меня о моем состоянии тем более.

\- Но мне правда интересно.

\- Данте, - серьезно говорит ему Неро, полностью повернувшись в его сторону. – Не надо.

Он вздыхает и прибавляет газу.

\- Договорились, пацан, - говорит он.

 

***

 

Лампочка на датчике топлива горит уже пару часов как, когда наконец на их пути попадается заправка. Залив полный бак, Данте заходит в магазинчик рядом с колонкой и принимается сгребать стенд с батончиками.

Неро таращится на что-то в витрине в углу, быстро расплачивается за бутылку воды и пальцем указывает, что он направляется в сортир с другой стороны заправки. Данте кивает, даже не поворачиаваясь к нему.

Ожидая Неро, Данте сидит в тачке, закинув ногу на бедро, и листает журнал с голыми девочками, который прихватил на сдачу. Скукота и силиконовые сиськи, Данте пролистывает почти половину, когда до него доходит, что Неро нет слишком уж долго.

Никто не заходил за ним вслед – за этим Данте краем глаза следил. Значит что-то с ним самим? Он откидывает журнал на пассажирское сиденье и даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы закрыть дверь машины, преодолевает расстояние между ним и заправкой за пару секунд. Он задерживает кулак над дверью буквально на секунду – что, если пацан просто решил нормально умыться или может, даже вздрочнуть? Неловко будет вламываться к нему, а еще более неловко объясняться, какого черта он носится за ним, будто курица-наседка.

Данте все таки стучит.

\- Неро? – спрашивает он, не получив ответа.

За дверью молчат, вроде бы Данте слышится шум воды.

\- Пацан, ты в порядке? – чуть громче спрашивает он.

Все еще тишина, и у Данте за секунду пролетают в голове все сценарии того, что могло пойти не так – или зараза распространилась слишком быстро, или каким-то образом туда проник демон, или просто Неро, ослабев от раны, успел подскользнуться и раскроить висок о раковину. Он выламывает хлипкую дверь даже не прикладывая особых усилий, ожидая увидеть лужу крови, демонов, что угодно.

Определенно не сидящего на грязном полу Неро, уткнувшегося в колени. И не клоки серебристых волос в раковине. Данте с удивлением поднимает с края раковины ножницы – когда он успел их купить? Он видит только макушку Неро, короткие теперь волосы неровно торчат.

\- Мог бы меня попросить, - говорит Данте.

Неро поднимает голову от колен и Данте засмеялся бы, если б не загнанное поражение в его глазах. Выглядит он, конечно, интересно – волосы обкорнаны кусками, неровно топорщатся. В общем, классическая прическа человека, попытавшегося постричься левой рукой. В сортире заправки в жопе мира. После кровопотери и дикого стресса.

\- Я не могу, - говорит Неро и невнятно жестикулирует. – Одной рукой.

\- Мечом ты лихо управляешься, - пожимает плечами Данте.

\- Я только мечом и умею, - горько говорит он.

С короткими волосами и насупленными бровями Неро на удивление выглядит старше, чем раньше. Данте прячет ножницы в карман куртки и протягивает руку.

\- Поехали.

Неро хватается за руку, как утопающий, пока они идут до машины, он молчит, уставившись в землю.

\- Так все таки зачем? – спрашивает Данте, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

\- Чтобы не нашли, - неровно пожимает плечами Неро.

\- То есть ты думаешь, что для тех, кто ищет нас по ориентировке «однорукий пацан в тачке с Данте» твоя стрижка будет отличным отвлекающим маневром?

\- Заткнись, - скорее просит, чем огрызается Неро, и только поэтому Данте действительно затыкается.

Пока не начинает темнеть, они успевают проехать почти двести миль. Солнце садится у них за спиной, ближайший мотель по потрепанной карте, которую Данте раскопал в бардачке, еще в часе езды. Он открывает окно, впуская в салон прохладный вечерний воздух.

Всю дорогу они молчат, даже радио не ловит. Неро сидит, прислонившись виском к стеклу, краем глаза Данте видит, как он в конце концов засыпает, и чуть расслабляется.

Когда он заворачивает на парковку мотеля, на часах уже заполночь. Расплатившись за номер, Данте отправлят Неро вперед, а сам останавливается возле автомата с газировкой. Херовое решение – он слышит, как звенят падающие ключи: раз, второй.

\- Тебе помочь? – отклоняясь назад, спрашивает он.

Неро поворачивается к нему, красный от злости, но даже не находится, что сказать. С третьего раза ему удается нормально провернуть ключ в замке и он хлопает дверью так сильно, что Данте кажется, будто в номере что-то падает со стены.

Он берет банку колы и прикладывает холодный алюминий к раскалывающейся голове.

Надо поспать – но первым делом надо проверить, как там Неро.

Когда он заходит в номер, Неро стоит в ванной и рассматривает руку, задрав рукав своего растянутого свитера. Услышав входящего, он резко прикрывается и поворачивается к нему – только вот Данте успевает рассмотреть гримасу боли на его лице.  

\- Показывай, - говорит ему Данте, но Неро все равно мнется.

Данте притаскивает его к себе и через слабое сопротивление Неро задирает пустой рукав свитера.

Рука выглядит просто ужасно – ему подчистили рану и зашили обрубок, но вот демоническую кровь не достанет никакой скальпель. Швы наложены там, где раньше был локоть, крест накрест, и от них расходится щупальцами сине-красная чешуя, прорастая через живое мясо.

\- От этого скорее надо избавиться, - серьезно говорит ему Данте.

\- Мне не мешает, - криво пожимает плечом Неро.  

\- Это убьет тебя.

\- Пока не убило.

\- Неро, - теряя терпение, повышает на него голос Данте. – Если мне придется тащить тебя через ад за шиворот, чтобы из тебя достали эту хрень, то поверь, я это сделаю.

\- Какое тебе дело? – вызверяется на него в ответ Неро, неловко одергивая рукав, чтобы прикрыть обрубок руки.

\- До того, что ты подохнешь? Определенно никакого, пока я смогу следить за тем, чтобы ты этого не сделал.

\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - зло бросает ему Неро, и Данте теряет терпение.

Он прихватывает его за плечи и легонько встряхивает. Только глядя на него вблизи, Данте понимает, какой же он придурок – Неро уже давно гораздо хуже, чем он думал. Зрачки у него расширены, на лбу испарина, сухие губы начали трескаться. У них очень мало времени.

Неро буквально пышет жаром, и внезапно делает то, чего Данте определенно не ожидал – чуть качнувшись вперед, утыкается ему в лицо и, обхватив его шею, лезет целоваться.

\- Пацан, - мягко говорит Данте, пытаясь отстранить его от себя. – Тебя лихорадит. Ты не в себе.

Неро на секунду останавливается, а потом, нахмурившись, с удвоенным усердием лезет к нему в лицо, лижется, тычется горячим ртом.

Данте придерживает его за плечи и чувствует, как снизу живота теплой волной накатывает возбуждение. Ну, не сказать, что он не думал об этом – ладно, себе врать вовсе не обязательно, может он порой и передергивал в душе на фантазии о Неро на коленях с оттопыренной щекой. Ладно может и не порой, а довольно часто, но к чему это сейчас вспоминать. Особенно сейчас, когда теплая ладонь Неро лезет к нему под рубашку, проводит по ребрам.

Неро так много, что кажется, будто он везде – его губы, пальцы, дыхание. Он очевидно не знает, что ему с Данте делать, видимо в своих планах он никогда так далеко не заходил, поэтому он просто хаотично целует его, отчаянно вжимаясь в чужое тело.

Какого черта, думает Данте, как я мог так попасть. Он еще раз пытается отлепить от себя Неро, аккуратно отводя его лицо от себя за подбородок и сразу же чувствует обжигающую вину, такой расстроенный у Неро взгляд.

\- Я не… - пытается подобрать он слова, и Неро хмурится в ответ.

А, в общем-то, черт с ним, внезапно решается Данте и целует Неро в ответ, поглаживая его челюсть большим пальцем, сжимает его бедро свободной рукой. Неро застывает на какое-то время, переваривая, что происходит, а потом отвечает, все также отчаянно и хаотично, цепляясь за него единственной целой рукой.

Единственный источник света в комнате – неоновая красная вывеска мотеля, которая светит прямо в окно, дробясь на полоски из-за жалюзи, заливает алым тело Неро, когда Данте укладывает его на постель и снимает свитер. Он хочет придержать себя, не терять голову сразу, но черт возьми, как же это сложно. Данте проводит руками вдоль ребер, сжимая пальцы, и чувствует, как Неро мелко потрясывает под ладонями. Он прикасается губами к шее, спускается вдоль ключицы и целует покореженное плечо.

\- Не надо, - глухо говорит Неро и пытается спрятать обрубок руки за себя.

Данте не обращает на это внимания, только легко придерживает изуродованную руку, надеясь только, что не сделает ему больно.

Даже если бы он и сделал больно, Неро бы ни за что не подал виду.

Кожа под его губами горячая, но наросты демонической чешуи буквально раскаленные. Данте напоследок прикусывает верхнюю часть плеча, оставляя след, и перемещает свои внимание обратно к лицу Неро, пока его руки расстегивают пряжку ремня. Неро удивленно выдыхает ему в рот и приподнимает бедра, позволяя стащить с него джинсы, прижимается к нему так сильно, как только может.

Данте садится на пятки, переводя дыхание, смотрит на Неро, распластанного на кровати, залитого красным неоновым отсветом из окна. Он внезапно с пугающей ясностью осознает происходящее – что Неро слишком ослаб, что демоническая зараза распространилась уже слишком далеко, что его собственная кровь демона поет в теле, когда он касается чешуйчатых наростов на месте локтя – и что эта же зараза точно также тянется к нему, чувствуя родство.

Когда Неро чуть приподнимается и целой рукой притягивает его к себе за шею, все эти мысли тут же вышибает из башки, остается только схлопнувшийся до двух тел мир.

Красная вывеска мотеля мигает и гаснет, оставляя их в полной темноте, когда Данте кладет ладонь под затылок Неро.

 

***

Утром они выезжают рано, ни словом не обмолвившись о том, что произошло ночью.

То, что случилось, случиться рано или поздно должно было, успокаивает себя Данте. Неро нужна была помощь, и он постарался, как мог. Будет куда проще, если они это просто замнут и забудут – оставят за дверью номера, будто так и должно быть.

Сегодня ночевки им не светит, поэтому днем Данте пускает за руль пацана – хоть и с одной рукой, но тот вполне себе справляется, к тому же, на их объездных дорогах почти никого нет. К ночи они меняются – выспавшись за день на пассажирском сиденье, Данте чувствует себя куда лучше.

\- Раз уж у нас теперь на одну тайну меньше, - внезапно говорит Неро. – Давай проясним еще кое-что.

Данте резко меняет свое мнение о том, что он чувствует себя лучше.

\- Не многовато ли откровений за один день, - он неудачно пытается свести это в шутку.

\- Мне надо знать, - серьезно говорит ему Неро. – Зачем мы едем в Редгрейв.

\- Спасать тебя, пацан, - отвечает Данте.

\- От чего?

\- От тебя самого.

Данте уже заметил, что времени у них остается все меньше, он уже улавливает в глазах Неро демонический желтый отблеск, да и кожа у него на сгибах суставов начинает роговеть. Последнее у него было достаточно времени и возможности проверить вчерашней ночью.

\- Я хочу знать, - упрямо говорит Неро. – Что такое есть у Моррисона, что может мне помочь.

\- Зачем тебе знать детали?

\- Затем, что я уже понял, что мне ничего не поможет, - признается Неро.

Данте сводит челюсти так, что по скулам проходятся желваки. Ему не хочется говорить Неро сейчас – но к черту, пацан заслужил знать.  

\- Ямато, - наконец, говорит он. – У Моррисона остался кусок Ямато, той самой, разбитой, которую хранил Орден.

Неро поворачивается и смотрит на него с такой яростью, что Данте не может понять, что сказал не так.

\- Это единственное, - поясняет он. – Что может отделить человека от демона.

\- Останови, - говорит Неро.

Данте пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

\- Останови тачку, – повторяет он уже громче.

\- Успокойся, - пытается урезонить его Данте.

\- Останови гребаную тачку! – срываясь, орет Неро.

Данте игнорирует его снова и Неро цепляется левой рукой за руль, уводя машину на обочину. Данте матерится и тормозит, пытаясь не улететь в кювет, машину заносит так, что она становится почти поперек дороги. Воспользовавшись этим, Неро открывает дверь и пулей вылетает из машины. Не сбавляя темпа, он уходит по дороге в обратную сторону.

\- Вернись сейчас же! – орет ему Данте, высовываясь из окна.

Неро даже не оборачивается, и Данте буквально вываливается из машины, быстрым шагом нагоняя Неро. Он хватает его за плечо, даже не особо задумываясь, больно ли ему, и резко разворачивает к себе.

\- Какого черта ты творишь? – едва переводя дух от злости, тыкает в него пальцем Данте.

\- Пошел ты, - говорит ему Неро. – Пошел ты!

Его внезапно прорывает.

\- Решил поиграть в заботу? – бросает он ему в лицо. – Побыть со мной, пока не сдохну? Совесть замучила?

\- Что ты несешь?

\- О боже, да заткнись же ты! Тебе всегда было плевать. Только сейчас внезапно стало не все равно – да не надо со мной возиться, будто я ничего не понимаю!

Данте хочется ему врезать, чтобы привести в чувство. Или хотя бы трясти его за плечи, пока из него не вылетит вся эта чушь. Вместо этого он крепко берет Неро за здоровое плечо и подтаскивает к себе, близко.

\- Неро, - говорит он, изо всех сил пытаясь не выдавать свое раздражение. – Какого. Черта.

Неро резко вырывает плечо из его хватки и, размахнувшись, бьет его наотмашь кулаком в лицо. Данте бы уклонился, если хотел, но вместо этого он лишь сплевывает кровавую слюну от треснувшей губы и выпрямляется. Неро смотрит, почти зачарованно, как рана затягивается прямо на глазах, и Данте стирает тыльной стороной ладони остатки крови с подбородка.

\- Ты просто тащищь меня к Ямато, чтобы клинок ожил, - с горечью говорит Неро. – Чтобы продолжить искать брата. Раз уж теперь руки у меня нет, и на приманку я не сгожусь.

\- Чтобы… что? – ошарашенно переспрашивает Данте.

\- Ты что же, думаешь, я совсем дурак? – злится Неро. – Что я просто принимал это, - он потрясает в воздухе обрубком правой руки. – Как должное? Я узнал все, что мог – и про Ямато, и про тебя, и про Вергилия. Удивительное дело, почти все молчат об этом – но и молчания мне хватило, чтобы все понять.

\- Понять? – опять переспрашивает Данте, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

\- Понять, - севшим голосом заканчивает Неро. – Что ты всегда держал меня под рукой, потому что знал, что он вернется забрать то, что ему принадлежит.

Данте поднимает руки к лицу и с силой трет глаза ладонями, запускает руки в волосы, обхватывая голову, и стоит так.

\- Скажи же ты что-нибудь, - голос у Неро почти просящий.

Данте молчит еще какое-то время, внимательно разглядывая его, каждую черту лица – нахмуренные брови, поджатые в ярости губы.

\- Какой же ты дурак, - наконец, говорит он.

Этого ответа Неро определенно не ожидал, и его лицо красноречиво говорит об этом.

\- Просто непроходимый, конченый тупица.

\- Что? – теперь уже очередь Неро озадаченно переспрашивать.

Вместо ответа Данте прихватывает его за ворот и резко притягивает к себе, так, что Неро взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие и почти падая на него.

Он впервые за все это время целует его так, как и хотел – сильно, напористо, до тех пор, пока у него окончательно не перехватывает дыхание, только тогда отрывается от него, вдыхая через зубы.

Неро выглядит совсем сбитым с толку.

\- Ты же так ничего и не понял, - говорит ему Данте и прижимается к чужим губам еще раз, ерошит рукой короткие теперь волосы.

Неро отвечает ему яростно и искренне, хватаясь за его плечо здоровой рукой, дышит тяжело, когда Данте спускается ниже, к шее.

Машину он так и не заглушил, и капот совсем теплый, когда он укладывает на него Неро. Тот вжимается щекой в теплый металл и только чуть вздрагивает, когда рука Данте накрывает его целую ладонь.

Он как может старается быть осторожнее, аккуратнее, но сдерживаться чертовски сложно. Неро постанывает под ним, каждый раз когда пряжка его ремня металлически звякаят о решетку радиатора. Данте утыкается носом ему в затылок и ускоряется, амортизаторы поскрипывают на каждое его движение. Неро просит – и он этого у Данте окончательно срывает крышу, так что заканчивается все несколько быстрее, чем он планировал.

После они сидят на еще на разогретом за день асфальте, который еще не успел остыть, опершись спиной на дверцы тачки, снова молча, но теперь он уже не чувствует дискомфорта от тишины.

\- Мне еще много чего надо спросить, - внезапно признается Неро.

Данте смотрит на него и не может найти ни одной причины отказать.

\- Валяй, - говорит он.

 

***

 

Они почти подъезжают к Редгрейву, но Данте уже знает, что они опаздывают.

\- Ты должен держаться, - бормочет он, кидая взгляд в зеркало.

Неро лежит на заднем сиденье, уткнувшись лицом в обивку, его крупно трясет.

\- Ты должен, - почти просяще говорит Данте. – Нам осталось всего ничего.

Даже всего ничего у них нет, когда он тормозит машину, почти добравшись до места, и вытаскивает Неро с заднего сиденья, подставляя плечо под его руку.

Он теряет сознание, пока они и идут, и Данте едва успевает его подхватить и уложить на землю ровно.

Неро открывает глаза и говорит внезапно четко и ясно:

\- Данте. Ты должен убить меня.

\- Что? Нет, какого…

Он тянется к Данте, будто хочет еще что-то сказать, но не успевает: обращается хаотично и бесконтрольно. Это похоже на прошлую демоническую форму Неро, только искореженную и попорченную. Данте видел ту самую синюю фигуру позади него, которую он знал более, чем хорошо – но то, во что сейчас превращается Неро, это совсем другое, это месиво из глаз, когтей и перекрученных суставов.

Данте принимает форму демона мгновенно, нападает, сбивая с ног – пытаясь сбить с ног, потому что противник перехватывает его еще в воздухе, с силой откидывает. Данте пытается еще, и еще, он вкладывает все свои силы, но то, что еще недавно было Неро, с легкостью отбивает его атаки.

Когда его прикладывает особенно сильно, он упускает концентрацию и снова становится человеком. Данте приподнимается на локтях и дышит тяжело, ожидая, что противник нападет на него, пока он слаб. Демон медлит, глядя на него, а потом делает то, чего он совсем не ожидал – открывает портал и исчезает в нем.

Данте обессиленно падает на землю, будто у него в теле не осталось ни одной кости. Чувство такое, будто по нему проехался каток. Он лихорадочно ищет варианты и не находит их.

\- Ну и ну, - говорит сзади него голос, знакомый до боли. Он не слышал его почти двадцать лет, но узнает мгновенно. – Неужели ты опять умудрился проиграть?

Данте закрывает глаза.


End file.
